1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus with a pin mount, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus with a pin mount, which allows pins of an electronic component to be bent easily, immobilizes the pins and prevents the pins from being damaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional electronic apparatus has an electronic component (40) such as capacitor or the like and a print circuit board (PCB, 30). The electronic component (40) has two ends and two pins (41). The pins (41) protrude from one of the ends of the electronic component (40), are bent to form an L-shape and each pin (41) has a proximal end and a distal end. The proximal end connects with the electronic component (40). Furthermore, the PCB (30) electrically connects with the electronic component (40) and has multiple holes. The holes are formed in the PCB (30) and receive the distal ends of the pins of the electronic component (40) and the distal ends are soldered to connect securely with the PCB (30).
However, the electronic component (40) connects with the PCB (30) only by inserting the distal ends of pins (41) into the holes in the PCB (30) and soldering the distal end and the PCB (30). If the electronic apparatus is bumped or is shaken, the electronic component (40) moves easily relative to the PCB (30), which causes solder to be broken or the pins (41) to be bent causing metal fatigue and breakage, both affects electrical connection between the PCB (30) and the electronic component (40).
Additionally, when the pins (41) are bent, a fixture is used to hold the electronic component (40) and then a bending machine is used to bend the pins (41). However, each pin (41) of each electronic component (40) should be bent at the same location to form a uniform shape, which requires difficult machine calibration and monitoring. Furthermore, the distal end of each pin may electrically disconnect from the electronic component (40) or the electronic component (40) may be damaged during bending causing rejects and raising unit costs.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an electronic apparatus with a pin mount to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned.